Standing on Tip Toes
by Ou Matsurei
Summary: A collection of oneshots for our crack pairings and most popular pairings from GO ;  Regarding the topic... HEIGHTS! Let us take a look at how these couples deal with the difference of their heights.
1. Atsushi x Takuto

**First chapter is about Atsushi and Takuto! Crack pairing? Anyways, the setting is during high school ;)**

* * *

><p>These days Atsushi couldn't help noticing that there seems to be someone staring at him, whenever he tried to follow where the gaze was coming from, he would always see Takuto quickly turning away with a suspicious layer of red on his face, even though he thinks that this action was quite cute, but he was still curious about what had happened. "Takuto." On the way home, Atsushi scratched his head and finally decided to ask, keeping it inside doesn't really feel good either, not to mention- if he was stared at secretly then that probably means he's being admired deeply, of course that's it, he couldn't resist allowing a small smirk.<p>

"Huh, uh... Senpai, is there something wrong?" The absentminded Takuto lifted his face up, and asked the question towards Atsushi with a slightly awkward look, just now, he started to space out again.

"Do you... have anything troubling you these days?" After letting these words slip from his own mouth, Atsushi started shouting at himself and calling himself a moron with frustration, he had already thought of the lines carefully, and yet it was cleverly avoided by his own sentence.

"Ah-?"

"I noticed you staring towards my direction frequently these days."

"Ah! Huh, uh... Senpai saw me?"

"Yeah, I saw it, very clearly, too." Atsushi quickly stopped himself from being sarcastic, for he definitely wasn't the only person who noticed the stares, right? Almost everyone were exchanging suspicious glances around.

"...Um." Because of Atsushi's question, Takuto acted quite nervous and looked down shyly, hugging his backpack to his chest while mumbling inaudible words, making it hard for Atsushi, who was just standing beside him, hard to hear. "Actually, it's because..."

"Because?"

"The- the height..."

"What? Height?" As if he was gathering enough courage, Takuto started to take deep breaths, then landed his gaze on Atsushi and raised his volume, but compared to the first few sentences, his voice was still decreasing, making it still quite difficult for Atsushi to hear every word, nearly making him want to stick his whole ear onto Takuto.

"Senpai's height in middle school should be shorter than mine, but now Senpai is taller than me by a head..."

"Pfft, haha! That's all? Ha, haha..."

"Meanie, what are you laughing so hard for, Senpai?"

"Ha, haha... Takuto, you're really too cute." Towards the end of the conversation so far, Takuto began to feel awkward and an obvious blush began to spread onto his face, when Atsuhi heard that it was just because of the fact that he was getting taller than Takuto that he's staring at him so much, he couldn't help himself bursting with laughter, he couldn't believe it was because of such a cute reason. _Now that he mentions it, how long have I been taller than Shindou? _Atsushi thought, in the beginning, he had made a huge effort to make himself grow taller, but of course he couldn't tell Takuto this kind of thing, it was way too embarrassing. "Then this way, we'll be the same height, huh? Heh." Atsushi said while laughing as he bent his body to the same height as Takuto, his hand ruffling his soft, fluffy hair.

"Being able to look at the world in the same perspective as Senpai, feels really great." Takuto said while leaning towards Atsushi's direction and hugging his arm, grinning a huge grin as a reply, these actions made Atsushi quite stunned, then he started laughing, too. No matter how long the distance is, the voice of the heart, will eventually pass on to that person.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned for the next chap! This time our pairing is... DOUBLE K! XDD<strong>


	2. Masaki x Kirino

II. Standing on tiptoes- **Masaki x Kirino**

Sitting under the tree eating Kirino's homemade lunchbox was the most satisfying thing for Masaki, just that when he was about to snatch a piece of meat up with his chopsticks, he noticed the orange lumps beside the piece of steak, his chopsticks immediately stopped right then and there in midair. "Here, Senpai, you can have these-." Masaki quickly poked up all the nicely sliced carrots up with his chopsticks, and thrust them all into Kirino's lunchbox, then Masaki pretended nothing ever happened and proceeded to continue enjoying the rest of his bento.

"..." Kirino stared hard at the carrots that have been tossed back into his own bento by Masaki, then allowed his gaze to travel over to the person beside him who still had on a goofy smile and a blissful expression on his face, taking great care not to take a punch at that person, he picked up the carrots. "Kariya."

"Yes, Kirino-senpai?"

"Carrots. Eat. Now."

"I don't want to."

"It's because you don't eat carrots that's why you can't grow any taller than this, don't tell me you didn't know that!" Kirino said this while waving the carrots in the air, Masaki on the other hand nimbly moved backwards a few steps, staring at the carrots as if they were some kind of virus, this reaction made Kirino, who had woke up extra early to prepare for the meal, feel bad to the most extreme point.

"Even if I don't eat carrots I won't die..." Masaki replied while stuffing the piece of meat into his mouth and turned his head, chewing slowly on the meat, Whoever invented carrots anyways? Even if he doesn't eat carrots he can still drink milk, his height or whatever... he will definitely still grow taller.

"Yeah, sure nothing will happen, but you just wait till it's too late, and you'll never grow any taller, ever." Seeing this, Kirino gave up arguing with him and stuffed the carrots in his own mouth, chewing them grudgingly, if he seriously started arguing with this guy, he will definitely lose anyways, it's always like this, after stating this he tilted his chin up, looking like a show off.

"Sen~pai- Right now I'm still in my growth period, I'll definitely grow taller than you." Hearing Kirino's slightly hurtful words, Masaki puffed out his cheeks while replying, then put aside his chopsticks and lunchbox which he was holding in his hands till now.

"Sure, growth period." Kirino replied casually, slightly perfunctorily, this made Masaki, who was watching from the side, even more uncomfortable.

"Senpai, you know? There are a lot of stuff that I can still do even if I'm shorter than you." Masaki edged towards Kirino, shortening the distance between them with a frivolous smile, muttering under his breath near Kirino's ear.

"...Hey." When Kirino finally realized the danger Masaki had already pinned him down onto the grass, his bento was also swiftly taken out of his hand and put to the side by Masaki. "Quit fooling around, we're at school."

"I'm not fooling, I'm very serious, Senpai, a hundred percent serious."

"Stop... it... already... you- un, Stop it... please." Kirino tried to push Masaki off with both his arms, but Masaki showed no sign of stopping, leaning down and flicking out his tongue, licking Kirino's neck intentionally, casually nipping and nibbling now and then, making Kirino cry out with extreme embarrassment.

"I~ Don't~ Wanna." Masaki moved his hands down, replying with a touch of a malicious whine, playing with his upperclassman was his only enjoyment.

"I said... I said stop, you bastard!" Suppressing himself for too long, Kirino finally raised his hand and chopped it down on Masaki's head heavily, then pushed Masaki, who had forcefully pinned him down under him, off himself. After Kirino had quickly tidied up his slightly messed up uniform, he cracked his knuckles menacingly. "Just now, didn't I already told you to stop?"

"Wait, Kirino-senpai... please don't get too agitated!"

"And who's fault do you think it is..."

"Don't be like this, put down your fists, lets just talk it out! Just now, it was really an accident... because Senpai was too cute, so I..."

"If all you have to do is apologize, than there would be no use for the police in this world." After getting lectured by Kirino, Masaki finally ate all the carrots without another complaint, though when he was about to puke after eating a few pieces, he received a death glare from Kirino from the side, warning him not to vomit them all out.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Matsurei: Heh, how was that? Chapter three (also the final chapter) is coming up! ^^ Guess who the couple is and you may be the guest star XDD yes, it's a crack couple... REALLY crack! Even more crack than Atsuhi x Takuto! ;)**

**Suginei: Hurry up before I run out of patience.**

**Matsurei: ... You just don't like Double K.**

**Suginei: I don't hate it. But I like Double Ka better.**

**Matsurei: ^^"" Deciding to call them Double Ka now, huh? That's so like you... anyways, see you guys next time! X33**

**Suginei: ==**


	3. Kyousuke x Kurama

**Matsurei: Ah... sorry... Sugi-nee was talking about Double Ka and that made everyone think that I was gonna write about them... ==**

**Suginei: (snorts) Yeah. Just because they're anon doesn't they should be rude though. What the author says goes.**

**Matsurei: Oh well. I don't let it bother me. Start chapter please.**

* * *

><p>III. Standing on Tiptoes- <strong>Kyousuke x Kurama<strong>

During recess, Kurama stood in front of the vending machine, thinking of what kind of drink he should buy... _In the end, it should be "milk", right?_ The answer after some real hard thinking. He then pressed the button under the carton of 100% fresh milk. "But even though I already drank this much, why don't I feel like I'm getting any taller...?" Kurama took out the straw and stabbed it through the carton, sipping the milk up, then moved his gaze up to his bangs while muttering. He always thought that even though he had already tried his best, he still couldn't grow any taller. Passing a certain path, the sharp-eyed Kurama noticed a short figure standing outside the window beside the horizontal bars, it was the first-year, Nishizono Shinsuke, the only guy who's shorter than himself. As the last thought passed through his mind, he couldn't help but sigh. "Hey- what are you doing here?" Kurama left the hallway and waked over to the horizontal bars, standing behind Shinsuke with raised eyebrows.

"Ah, Kurama-senpai? I heard that if you hang onto the horizontal bar like this you'll be able to grow taller, so I'm testing if it's true." Hearing Kurama's voice, Shinsuke turned his head around, a bit startled. He hardly ever had a chance to even see Kurama talk most of the time, so he stuttered a little when replying.

"...Is that so? Then good luck with that."

"Yes, thank you, Kurama-senpai!" Walking some distance away from the horizontal bars, Kurama resisted the urge to try and hang onto the horizontal bar like Shinsuke, but then he'll be made fun of, right? Of course he will. Maybe he should come back later during weekends and try it secretly...

"Huh, ow..." Absorbed in his own thoughts, Kurama didn't notice Kyousuke standing in front of him at all and crashed straight into his back, the milk carton he held tightly in his hand got squeezed from both sides and the remaining contents sprayed onto Kyousuke. Kurama subconsciously rubbed his nose and started complaining about the sudden pain.

"Ah, the jacket!" When Kyousuke turned around and saw Kurama a sour look on his face, he lowered his head and traced Kurama's gaze, noticing the white liquid on his jacket, then saw the milk carton in Kurama's hand.

"Take it off and give it to me quickly, I'll go wash it with water first. Today I'll take it home and wash it properly and return it to you tomorrow." Kurama walked around Kyousuke and reached out his hand anxiously, trying to tug the jacket off Kyousuke. Though because the younger boy was taller than himself, it was nearly impossible for him to unbutton the button near Kyousuke's neck. So he stood up on his tip toes with difficulty and gave the jacket a sharp tug. It finally fell and landed into Kurama's hands.

"Hey, about the jacket, it's fine. There's still a bunch at home." Kyousuke said while grabbing Kurama, who was just about to rush off. The weather right now is quite cool, if he washes the jacket in this kind of weather with cold water, he'll definitely freeze.

"It was me who accidentally spilled stuff on it, so I'll definitely wash it for you. Now quit being annoying and just wait till I give it back to you tomorrow." Kurama shook off Kyousuke's hand awkwardly and ran off quickly. Kyousuke noticed the slightly crestfallen look on Kurama's face and felt a bit worried. Kurama jogged around the building and came to the faucet, letting the water come out, Kurama set the jacket down and rubbed the fabric together. Since there wasn't anything like washing powder, he could only wash off the milk stains for now. "Ah... I want to grow taller so badly, maybe if I play basketball it'll help..." Kurama turned the tap off and wring the jacket dry, turning towards the soccer building to hang it up. He couldn't help looking at his own reflection upon the mirror beside the faucet, then sighed again, lowering his gaze and walking off. But suddenly, he felt a pair of arms grab him around the waist, then felt himself get lifted up into the air, his feet dangling in the air awkwardly. He turned his head around in order to see who was raising him up.

"Kurama-senpai, don't you think that you're really cute when you're this tiny size?" Kyousuke said, adjusting the height so that they were face-to-face.

So that time when Kurama was tugging off the jacket with a "Che" was because of his height? "What are you doing, put me down..." Kurama struggled a little due to embarrassment. The scene of him getting lift up like this by Kyousuke could be clearly seen from the reflection on the mirror behind them.

"I seldom had the chance to lift you up, you know..."

"I-Idiot-! I will grow taller on my own!"

"Is that so- Senpai, your development stages are going to end soon." Compared to Kurama, who was face-to-face with him, Kyousuke still liked Kurama's height more, he only had to bend his waist slightly to hug him. but if he said this outloud, he'll definitely make Kurama go crazy, so... never mind. "As for me- I still like Senpai's height right now."

"Idiot, keep on dreaming. I'll definitely grow taller."

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Matsurei: Yup, end of the whole Standing on Tip Toes series~ hope you guys liked it! X3 I should really do this more often!<strong>

**Suginei: Please don't...**

**Matsurei: R&R~  
><strong>


End file.
